Otyugh/Bonewall
Overview This deck is based on the Otyugh's ability to eat monsters and the card Bone Wall which increases as they get eaten ; The basic idea is to get out an Otyugh with a bonewall/boneyard and start eating the other player's monsters, this increases your bonewall counters and puts a ton of skeletons on your field. ::Note: I've never tried this deck (only seen someone use it in PVP) and since I don't really have a ton of electrum to blow to try it.... I have no idea how many of each card you'd want or even what cards to use The Cards *Quantum pillar x10 *Bone Wall x4 *Plague x4 *Boneyard x6 *Bone Pillar x6 *Gravity Pillar x6 *Otyugh x6 *Pulverizer x3 *Blessing x4 Again, I'm guessing... Anyways, if anyone actually tries this and finds any other useful cards let me know Strategy Basic idea is to get out a blessed Otyugh quickly (or whatever you can do to increase it's stats) because an unblessed Otyugh is managable. You want boneyard before the bonewall, so that the monsters you eat provide easy meals for your Otyugh (incase of bolts, monsters you can't get to just by eating the opponent's monsters, etc), then, when you do your bonewall up, the counter will increase when you eat their monsters or your own. Then plagues are useful for those monsters that just don't want to be eaten. The pulverizer is cheap takes care of things like empathic bond, fire shields, other boneyards, most shields, etc. Comments Please tell me if anyone makes this work/finds it fun... All I know is it devastated my Firefly Queen deck and used one of my favorite cards, the Otyugh ; ) I think vultures would fit in very nicely with that deck if you can find room, either as eventual powerhouses as they grow stronger when a creature dies (like being eaten by the Otyughs), or as fodder to strengthen the Otyugh if the opponent doesn't use small creatures. Also, I'd favor Plate Armor over Blessing for strengthening the Otyughs. They both offer +3 to life (which is what you're after to strengthen Otyughs), and while blessing also offers +3 to attack (and Plate Armor does not), Plate Armor costs 1 Earth quantum to play, while Blessing requires 3 Light quantum, which can be hard to get using just quantum pillars. The only reason I can see for using Blessing over Plate Armor is the deck as listed above is light on damage, so the attack increase of Blessing might actually be necessary. This is the deck i'm using. 5 Bone Pillar for 5 Vultures and 1 BoneYard 5 Gravity Pillars for 3 Armagios (basic defense) and 5 Otyugh 6 Plate Armor > Very important for buffing primary Otyugh that's put on the field Throw out an Otyugh asap, buffing him twice or 3 times with Plate Armor. Throw out Vultures ONLY when the opponent start to reveal enemies so they don't target the Vultures. Hope for BoneYard and more Otyugh's to further the damage. If you have more than 1 Vulture out and BoneYard, Make sure to bring a Second Otyugh out to eat up Skeletons or to Sacrifice them for more Vulture damage. Still needs a little tweaking and thinking of trying a Bone Wall in there at some point but overall a very nice deck aslong as you're not put against any direct damaging decks I use a deck like that I highly recommend adding a few vultures to the deck; I have two in there, two otyughs, and two parasites, and am saving up for more. parasite is ideal for lowering an enemy's hp, and unlike plate armor or blessing, it doesnt take up a card slot while you wait to draw an otyugh. currently, my(recently started) deck has 5 gravity pillars (I have other gravity creatures for protection and offense) 4 dark pillars (for 2 parasites(saving up for more), steal, and drain) 4 bone pillars (for 2 vultures (again, saving up for more), boneyard (want another one) and bonewall) 5 quantum pillars (for plate armor and various other cards) 2 otyughs (want more), asorted gravity creatures other cards (random stuff that's useful in any deck, like thunderstorm) -ALSO- 2x momentum-since you're relying on a few creatures, use a few of these to buff them and get past shields. This deck is incomplete, there are many cards hat need to be added before it can reach its full potential I'm currently using a deck like this, but I've thrown in a few sparks as well. They turn up for free, do 2 damage, then disappear triggering every boneyard, bone wall and vulture in play. I've been using something similar to this; I just made a page on it, before discovering that this deck is very similar. Dead Rising; check it out. Category:Strategies